


These Little Moments

by Fiiaa_X



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X
Summary: John had it all. A massive house, fancy clothes, and an amazing plane. All she had was him and the new life they created. Sometimes she wondered why she ever drove up to his ranch and think she could change his way of thinking. When the world was coming to an end she was still trying to change him. Maybe Joseph was right, maybe he was incapable of loving anyone else.





	These Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A little chapter I worked on a long time ago. I figured I might as well publish it.

Clutching her warm teacup in her hands the deputy walked over to the open spaced living room. As she walked around the gigantic fireplace which kept the ranch nice and toasty her eyes trailed over John’s form.

He was sitting with papers scattered across the couch. His precious trench coat tossed aside when he stalked into the ranch, throwing a fit due to things not going according to plan. John was used to getting what he wanted. When things didn’t go his way his wrath showed.

She experienced it once or twice.

He called her Miss Wrath when she made a joke about the pot and kettle his blue eyes narrowed on her. She gulped, throwing him an innocent smile to brush off the joke. He also didn't have a sense of humor.

Sometimes she wondered how she ended up the way she did.

John glanced up from his paper, taking her in from head to toe. She had pulled her messy braid to the side, A light grey cardigan had been thrown over her white lace camisole to keep her warm. To her dismay, her jeans no longer fitted so she had to make do with either sweats or leggings.

He held his hand out to her, silently asking her to come closer. His anger simmered, the small smile tugging on his lips making her reach out and take his hand. He pulled her close to him, having her pressed against his side while he brushed his lips over her hair in silent affection. The fresh scent of his cologne wrapping around her. She shivered when she felt his hand press against her stomach.

Her mind drifted to sinful thoughts, her cheeks heating up as she realized Joseph was staring down at them. His intimidating portrait hanging high on the fireplace. It was like he was watching over them. It was creepy and it definitely ruined the mood.

“Do you believe the world is ending?”

That was the million dollar question. John did the things he did in the name of the Father. He was ruthless because only the chosen could walk through Eden’s Gate. She once listened in on a private voicemail Joseph left him. The message sounded loving yet threatening at the same time. A lot of pressure was on his shoulders but sometimes she wondered.

Was it all for nothing?

John’s hand pressed against her stomach, she shifted which made him realize what he was doing. Guilt flashed through his very blue eyes which made her shift uncomfortably again.

“Sorry.” His eyes trailed to her stomach, “I believe in Joseph.” He answered.

“I didn’t ask you if you believe in Joseph. I asked you-“

He pulled away from her, tossing his papers aside and glaring at her as if she just mocked his family. She didn’t think he had the right to get upset with her, not when she was asking him a serious question.

“I know what you asked and that’s my answer. I believe in Joseph.”

His eyes flickered to the portrait of his brother. Sometimes she wondered if John was frightened of the man. He certainly behaved like a young boy whenever the man was around. It was intriguing yet sad at the same time.

She doubted Joseph at times. Whenever he preached to his followers she was taken by him. He was charismatic and lured you in but then she was reminded of his cruel ways. This man looking down at them could gouge someone’s eyes out without feeling remorse. If it was in the name of the project then it was alright. That’s how Eden’s Gate operated.

It’s why she doubted him. The man pretending to be forgiving and loving could be as cruel as the brother who was seen as a sadist with no heart.

“Then if you believe in Joseph you believe in the world ending.”

The hollow laughter which followed reminded her of the times people called this man sadistic and ruthless. Void of any emotion. She brushed off their warnings, falling for those little moments he showed her affection and kindness. Yet over the few weeks, they spend together she came to realize that he was broken beyond repair.

It was too late to run now though. Her hand fell to her stomach. If she ran now not only John would come after her with all he got, Jacob would be hot on her trail too. She didn’t want to think about the innocent blood which would spill because of her.

Too much blood had already been spilled and she’d forever carry that guilt with her.

“As I once asked you, deputy-“ He stretched the title which no longer belonged to her like he did whenever he threatened her over the radio, “Have you ever stopped and simply looked around you?” He raised his hand and pointed at the door, “Can you not see how messed up the world out there is? The world deserves to burn because only then we can start anew.”

Joseph once said that his little brother wanted to see the world burn to ash. John no longer had faith in the world because the world had treated him cruelly. The sadness in Joseph’s eyes when he looked at her stomach almost looked sincere.

“Would that extinguish the burning anger inside you?” She asked, she noticed how his mouth fell open in surprise, “I wished this new life would open up your heart and help you see. But if the world burning is the only way to save you then I have no hope for us.”

He grabbed her hand when she tried to get up. The cup she was holding slipping through her fingers, the liquid staining the couch and his papers. She feared John would get upset with her yet he didn’t seem to care. He pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him.

“I am grateful.”

She tensed in his arms, not quite sure she heard him right.

His tattooed fingers brushed over her stomach. When she looked at him she noticed the soft look in his eyes and the warm smile playing on his lips. It was unfair that he showed her these moments of affection. It were moments like these which caused her to make the wrong decisions.

It is how she ended up in his ranch, pregnant with his child.

“Every day I am grateful you decided to recklessly drive up to my home, demanding to see me to discuss why the hell I took Nick’s plane.” He met her gaze, grinning from ear to ear which made him look like an innocent boy. It was easy to forget about the skin he ripped off people when he smiled at her like that, “What were you thinking, deputy?”

She wasn’t thinking, that had been her problem from the start. She let her emotions drive her. One stupid smile from this man and she was like putty in his hands.

“I was thinking you’d be reasonable since I heard from reliable sources that you were a pretty good lawyer. You can imagine how disappointed I was to be greeted by the Baptist and not the amazing lawyer.”

He chuckled, his tattooed fingers gently rubbing her stomach, “I am an amazing lawyer.”

She poked his cheek which made him raise a sharp eyebrow at her, “Is that pride I am hearing?”

“It’s not. It’s a fact that I am the best lawyer around here, my dear.”

Leave it to him to try and talk himself out of it. He never practiced what he preached and his brothers let him get away with it. The toasty ranch was a great example of that. If the world would burn to ash it seemed like a waste of money to live in such a luxurious house. His greed showed in the way he dressed and in the way he lived.

Then there was that freaking plane of his.

Joseph never told him to get rid of his toys though. If anything Joseph more or less enabled this behavior by telling John to take it all because they needed it for the project. If the world burned to ash there was no need for the Affirmation.

He was spoiled by his brothers and he didn’t even know it.

She brushed her fingers through his well-groomed beard, sighing in defeat, “If the world will end tomorrow this little family is all we have.”

She shivered when she felt his lips press against her temple, “And together we’ll march through Eden’s Gate.”

Joseph mentioned that he’d grow old if he let love in. He might not love her, but the way he touched her stomach and the warm look in his eyes whenever his eyes rested upon the growing bulge she knew that he learned to love the new life she carried.

Maybe he would grow old and march together with her into the new world.


End file.
